


Capricciosa

by KatrinaRice



Series: Papa bear and grumpy gremlin [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fatwin, M/M, bottomErwin, bottomerwinweek, bottomerwinweek2020, fat erwin, faterwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: After everything is settled with the school, Erwin can finally cool down and relax amidst the pandemic – and pamper his husband a little bit. He starts with a tasty surprise.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Papa bear and grumpy gremlin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578319
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Capricciosa

“Have a nice day, honey,” Erwin kisses his husband goodbye who leaves with a slight frown on his face as his list of things to do this day is pretty long and that’s bothersome. On the other hand, Erwin knows that Levi is actually quite happy that the shutdown measures have been loosened and he’s taken up some catering jobs for small weddings, christenings and other events that can take place again under safety precautions. He has to do a lot of grocery shopping for that today, has to visit Kuchel and also Erwin’s father to deliver some stuff to them, has to meet up with Isabel who insists on finally seeing her brother again – so Erwin has the house all to himself.

He told Levi he would have to do some work for the reopening of the school. But that was a lie. Because he finished everything he had to do yesterday. So instead of locking himself in the study, Erwin watches Levi climb into the car, the raven cursing under his breath as he does so, which puts a light grin onto Erwin’s face – because his grumpy husband is just too adorable when he’s scowling and muttering out profanities. And as soon as the dark-haired gremlin has left, Erwin gets to work.

Because tonight, when Levi comes home, Erwin wants to be ready. With his little, sexy surprise.

Levi deserves that. He’s been such a sweetheart this whole time during the whole corona shit, enduring Erwin in his stressed out state, taking care of his husband, being understanding, taking his mind off of the whole chaos; like with that surprise pool day in their garden, which was splendid. So now Erwin wants to finally repay the favour.

That’s why he gives it his all when he begins to clean their house according to Levi’s standards, their adorable little dachshund Titan meanwhile chasing butterflies in the garden. Erwin hurries, but also he is very thorough, makes sure to get all floors meticulously clean, wipe away any minimal dust and put the decorations back to their correct spot after this.

It takes a few hours and Erwin is sweating like a pig, once more admiring his husband for doing this all the time. Cleaning, taking care of the house, and then even cooking for them. That’s also a job Erwin is going to do today and he feels excited, but he’s also nervous about it. Because he’s really not the greatest cook – that is why he chooses the only thing he knows how to do well. Pizza. And he’s gonna make Levi’s favourite, capricciosa.

As the dough rises, Erwin opens a bottle of red wine. Listening to music, he starts preparing the ingredients for the pizza’s toppings, tearing apart a ball of mozzarella, Levi’s favourite brand of course, when his husband suddenly calls him.

“Hey, sugar,” Levi greets him with that gentle, deep voice of his, the quiet static in the background indicating that he is inside the car, driving, “how’s your day?”

“Fine, and yours, darling?”

“You done with work?”

“Yes,” Erwin lies, feeling a tiny bit bad about not telling Levi the truth – but this is supposed to be a surprise, so he shouldn’t have any feelings of guilt, should feel giddy instead. And he does. As well as nervous. That’s why he actually pours himself a glass of wine already. “Where are you?” he asks Levi.

“I just visited your father, he wants us to come over soon, says we could have a barbecue together, even though I told him that we should still practice social distancing – but your dad insists. So I told him to come over next weekend to our place,” Levi explains calmly, and Erwin can hear the slight smile in his husband’s voice. “When we put out two table together on the terrace we can definitely keep a two metres gap between us, so that should be fine. Besides: I really feel like having a barbecue anyway. My mom will come too.”

“That’s awesome,” says Erwin, already looking forward to finally have the family over again. “What about Isabel and Farlan?”

Levi sighs, huffing out a laugh. “Well, I’m on my way to Is right now, and probably Kuchel already told her about our barbecue plans, and I’m guessing she and Farlan will want to be a part of that. We’ll just add two more tables and have everyone sitting separated, it should be fine.”

“Yeah,” Erwin agrees, putting a tiny part of mozzarella into his mouth. It tastes amazing.

“What are you up to now, sweety?”

“Uh, I think I’m gonna read a book,” Erwin says, lying once more, his gaze resting on the mushrooms he has just sliced.

“Do that, love,” Levi tells him. “About dinner, I was thinking—“

“Let’s just order pizza,” Erwin says quickly. “You’re running around all day, you’ll be tired when you come home – and I want you to relax then. Maybe watch a movie with me…?” he tries carefully.

“Uh, okay, muffin,” Levi answers, actually sounding a bit relieved. Or maybe that’s just Erwin’s imagination. Either way, he rejoices because that was another step of his plan.

“How about you call me when you’ll be leaving from your sister’s?” the blond suggests. “Then I can order, and the pizza should be here when you arrive.”

“Yeah, but don’t—“

“I know,” Erwin interjects, grinning. “Not Flying Saucer but the new delivery service, Maria’s Pizza because they use real mozzarella on their pizza and not gouda cheese.”

“Exactly.”

“I guess it will be a capricciosa for you…?”

“Extra large, baby. Double cheese”

Erwin chuckles. “I got that,” he answers, immediately retrieving another packet of mozzarella.

“You’re the best.”

“What? Just because I can pick up the phone and place an order?”

“Do you know how many people, even grown-ass adults, are anxious about calling other people on?”

“That would be news to me.”

“It’s true, though. Farlan still stammers when he’s calling a doctor’s office to set up appointments…”

“Farlan? Stammering? I don’t believe a word.”

Levi laughs. “I will record it next time I shall witness this.”

“You’re evil,” Erwin teases.

“Ah, that’s what you love about me, isn’t it?” Levi answers in a slightly sultry way.

“Maybe,” Erwin answers, grinning.

“That and my big dick,” Levi suddenly adds, making Erwin snort with laughter; there is also a light wave of heat going through his body. Because his plan for tonight absolutely _does_ involve his husband’s big dick.

“You also have a decent ass,” the blond, big man says, making his husband chuckle.

“Your ass is way better.”

It’s definitely _bigger_ , is what Erwin thinks, but he doesn’t say it, not wanting to start another talk about his body and how he still is angry at himself for having put on all the weight, despite his husband repeatedly telling him how beautiful he finds him.

Just two weeks ago Levi covered Erwin’s round belly with a thousand kisses, caressing it, telling his husband how freaking sexy he is and that he loved every centimetre of his body – and today, Erwin wants to focus on that. Just for once forget totally that all the fat makes him feel like a pig sometimes. He’s been lamenting about this quite often enough, having Levi comfort him all the time. And he wants to give his husband a well-deserved break from his teenager-like crying about being fat.

“So, you gonna call me when you leave Isabel’s?”

“Yes,” Levi agrees. “Will do.”

“Okay, honey, say hi to her.”

“I will.”

Erwin takes a shower, making sure to wash himself thoroughly, taking great care of his entrance, fondling a little with his own cock already when he thinks about hopefully making Levi feel horny later on, when he thinks about that dick that is, in fact, very big and thick. And he only experiences a _little_ pang of disgust when he dries himself and takes a look in the mirror, catching sight of his own reflection. Sighing, he reminds himself that this evening is not about him and all of his complexes, that this is about Levi and not him feeling good – or maybe just a little.

He focuses on all the nice and sexy things Levi has told him during the last few weeks, how the shorter man showed him just how aroused he’s making him feel; and the memories of the latest blowjob Levi gave him in this very bathroom make Erwin blush a little, and another light wave of arousal spread low in his stomach. He prepares the bedroom wearing his bathrobe, the bed looking comfortable, the fresh bedding inviting. He lays out the lube, tissues and small towels. He sets the dining table, once more looks over the pizza that is only waiting to be pushed into the oven, the kitchen smelling faintly of fresh tomatoes and a hint of garlic – a smell Levi most definitely enjoys.

And then the blond man startles as his phone suddenly starts to ring.

It’s Levi.

“Hey, pancake,” the raven-haired man chirps, “I just got into the car and I’ll be on my way home now, okay?”

“Yeah, see you soon, babe.”

After Erwin turns on the oven, the nervousness kicks in. Like a bitch. And when he retrieves the piece of garment he planned on wearing, the centre of his surprise, there is a moment of doubt and the big man considers alternatives – and he hates it. Because, as he repeats to himself, this isn’t mainly about him feeling good, but about his husband enjoying this.

And he thinks about Levi’s words when he looks down at the skimpy, pink apron in his hands, gifted to Levi by one of his many brides he catered the wedding for… _“I’d love to see you in that one day – with nothing underneath, of course…”_ Erwin had laughed at his husband’s teasing remark, and then they forgot all about it. Or at least Erwin _pretended_ to have forgotten about it. And now here he is, trying to persuade himself to fucking go through with this. Because deep down, no matter how bad he feels about his body, he knows that Levi would absolutely _adore_ the sight; that it would turn his husband on. So much. He knows.

Despite this, Erwin needs to down the whole big glass of red wine, in order to gather the courage to discard his bathrobe and put on the apron instead. Well, he needs _one_ _and a half_ glasses of the tasty alcohol.

He still feels a bit stupid though as he takes the first look in the mirror, snorting, feeling… ugly. And he nearly rips the apron off again. But it’s his slightly bad conscience that stops him. Because Levi fucking deserves this.

So far, his short, gremlin husband has been the one to spice things up in the bedroom, with Erwin doing nothing but relishing all the romantic, all the perverted, all the sexy stuff Levi instigated, revelled in his husband spreading his legs for him, already prepared like in that kiddy pool, and Erwin still smiley when he remembers being fed all those amazing self-made chocolates on Valentine’s Day while thrusting into Levi’s alluring hole.

And before the lockdown he had once again stumbled across one of his secretary’s horrific tabloid papers. He had browsed it out of sheer boredom, like he always does, coming to a stop at the double page of readers sending in their heart and sexual problems to some sort of (fake) therapist by the name Louisa, answering and giving advice. And there it was, yet again, phrased differently but a reoccurring problem. Mostly husbands or boyfriends describing how fed up they were that they were the ones to always come up with hot things to do in the bedroom – while their partner, though engaging in those prompts, never repaid the favour. Some even strayed because of that, finding someone just as creative in that department. And Erwin doesn’t want that to happen to his marriage. Even though he cannot possibly imagine Levi cheating on him because of this, or any other reason, since their relationship is a mature one. Or at least Erwin hopes it is, perceives this as such.

So then why can’t he grow some fucking balls and just _do this_ for Levi?

He swallows thickly, taking another look in the mirror.

The apron is tight, he almost isn’t able to tie it behind his back, barely able to produce a little ribbon just above his ass crack. The pink fabric with faint little hearts on it cuts into his protruding stomach – and it barely covers his groin. Actually, it doesn’t really cover it at all. Because you can totally see the tip of his flaccid cock and his low hanging balls.

Erwin presses his lips together, feeling slightly dizzy because of the wine he consumed, and he continues to stare at himself. And he blushes. Because he knows just how much Levi is going to love this. So he gives himself a little internal prep talk, appeals to himself to let all the negative thoughts go, just this once, just for the next couple of hours. “You can hate yourself as much as you want _afterwards_ ,” he mumbles to himself – and then he finishes that second glass of wine.

And it helps.

Because Erwin has needs too, and the alcohol helps to push all of his inhibitions back, make room for the arousal mingling with nervousness as he watches the clock in the kitchen, pouring his husband a glass of wine too, because Levi should be arriving any minute now. And he does.

Erwin flinches when he hears the front door being unlocked, slamming shut just a few moments later, and he assumes his position, his heart beating heavily in his chest, as he stands at the kitchen counter, cutting fresh tomatoes for the salad he plans on serving with the pizza that is ready – he’s just turned off the oven.

“Hey honey, I’m home!” Levi shouts. “God, this smells amazing! I didn’t actually believe the pizza would arrive before me.” Erwin’s husband voice becomes louder as his small feet carry him through the hall to the kitchen, and Erwin realises his hands are trembling slightly – and that he’s super nervous but also strangely aroused. Because even though he is a fat bastard who loves to stuff himself with chocolate, he has other needs too; and they haven’t had sex for a few days, and Erwin wonders so much what Levi will say once he sees Erwin like that – his back and ass that Levi claims he loves so much completely exposed to his eyes once he enters the kitchen.

And that’s exactly what happens this moment.

“God, the roads are so fucking full again and the grocery store was fucking—” Levi stops midway, and Erwin’s heart skips a beat. He can practically feel his husband’s eyes on his body.

The blond man clears his throat, pretending to continue to work on the salad, because he really can’t do anything right now as he is way too nervous and that would probably just result in him cutting his finger and that would totally ruin the mood, wouldn’t it?

“The grocery store was what…?” he asks, as innocently as possible, without turning around, because he wants to let his husband enjoy the sight of his ass a little more – even though he cannot really understand Levi’s fascination with it, but that’s not something he should even be thinking about right now, God damn it!

Also, Erwin is pretty flustered and a little bit ashamed, too, and he doesn’t quite have the courage yet to turn around and look his husband in the eyes. And Levi not saying a bloody word doesn’t make this any easier.

In fact, the silence, with only the music playing in the background from their kitchen radio, makes Erwin feel uncomfortable and fear spreads through his chest, it’s as if coldness was suddenly filling it, gripping lightly at his throat and Erwin asks himself, whether Levi’s remark about that apron hadn’t actually been a well-intended joke, but just that: a joke. Because his husband found the apron ugly, and maybe Levi’s not even in the mood right now for anything sexual; he’s had a hard day after all, any maybe he just wants to have pizza and watch a movie and really don’t do anything else? Or maybe Erwin was wrong altogether and this outfit, that truly makes him look like a pig, like some kind of sausage, isn’t enticing at all in Levi’s eyes and the man is looking for words to break this kindly to his husband?

Seconds that feel like hours, maybe even minutes pass, and Levi still doesn’t say anything, and Erwin just wants to die. And finally, he’s had enough and he just wants to flee the kitchen, hide, lock himself in the bathroom, so he puts the knife away, swiftly turns around, and startles again before he can even make the first step towards the door; because Levi is standing right in front of him now, must have sneaked up to him and—

“Fuck,” Levi mumbles, eyes wandering up from Erwin’s groin, over his belly, his chest with the exposed nipples, further up his throat right to his face – and Levi’s just as flustered as Erwin, his open mouth pulled into a smile, his eyes shimmering in a wicked way. Actually, Erwin thinks while his heart won’t calm down, his husband looks like kid who has just walked into a room full of presents. “Fuck,” Levi says again, his gaze roaming over Erwin’s body one more time – and that look full of adoration, full of arousal, Levi’s voice carrying those exact emotions too, makes Erwin’s knees feel weak; and hope as well as joy spread through his veins, obliterating the coldness.

“You…” Levi starts, shaking his head slightly, his lips pulling into a happy and at the same time devilish smile, before he stares right into Erwin’s blue crystals again, “you look so fucking hot, baby, so fucking sexy, my God…”

Levi’s words make a very pleasant, an exciting shiver ripple down Erwin’s back, arousal stirring in his gut. “Can you…” Levi mutters, licking over his lips, still a bit flustered – and obviously horny, giddy, excited. “Can you turn around one more time… _sugar_?”

Erwin doesn’t respond. Blushing deeply, and pressing his lips together one more time, he turns around, making his back face Levi.

“Fuck,” the raven mutters once again, his voice carrying a huge portion of lust. He chuckles, and then Erwin yelps, because his husband playfully smacks his hand across his butt. “Fuck yeah,” Levi rasps, and smacks Erwin again, making the big man chuckle, a tiny bit embarrassed and a tiny bit insecure. But also a tiny bit aroused as Levi begins to grope his ass with both of his hands now, standing so close his small body is touching Erwin’s. “You look so fucking hot, cutiepie,” he mumbles, fondling Erwin’s cheeks with more vigour, and another shiver ripples down the bigger man’s spine as Levi places a kiss onto his spine, just between his should blades.

Erwin swallows. “I-I… I made pizza. Y-your… favourite…” he stammers as one of Levi’s hands has snaked around his lower body, moved towards the end of the apron in the front, his fingers brushing over Erwin’s tingling balls, the blond’s dick beginning to grow from his husband’s enthralled reaction to his body, his outfit; from his husband’s hands on his naked skin.

“It smells delicious, honey…”

“Y-you hungry?” Erwin asks, both hands gripping the kitchen counter as Levi continues to plant slow kisses onto his back and his hand in the front moves from his balls to his awakening cock, beginning to stroke his length languidly.

“Yeah…” Levi rasps lowly, his breath caressing Erwin’s skin, making the big man shudder once again.

“Then, uh, ha… Let me… Let me get…” Erwin feels a bit dizzy and it’s hard to talk because only now, as Levi has him fully hard within fucking _seconds_ , and his husband has pulled back his foreskin to let his fingers glide over the now exposed, slightly moist glans, Erwin realises just how fucking horny is himself; and as Levi begins to rub his own prick, now waking up too, against Erwin’s ass, even _thinking_ turns into a task hard to accomplish. “Let me… g-get it… out… th-the… pizza…”

“I think I’ll start with dessert,” Levi announces, his words a low rumble of seduction as his hand planted on Erwin’s cheek moves into the centre, right into his crack. There, it stills, and Levi asks breathlessly: “You cleaned yourself down there?”

“Th-thoroughly…” Erwin manages to answer, Levi’s hands on his body driving him nuts.

“Good,” is all that Levi says, or rather grunts, before he grabs both of Erwin’s upper arms and twists the man around, bending him over the kitchen island, the bottle of wine nearly falling over as Erwin’s belly and chest hit the counter surface. “Fuck,” Levi curses, catching the bottle just in time, and when Erwin looks at him instinctively over his shoulder, he watches his husband take a swig right of the bottle before he puts it next to the stove, a save distance away.

And somehow that is totally arousing.

Erwin hears one of their bar stools being pulled closer – Levi probably uses his leg to do that since both of his hands are placed firmly on Erwin’s naked globes. The blond man then hears the man sit down, feels Levi’s small knees pushing against his thighs, prying them apart, only to do the same to his ass cheeks next, spreading them apart, a low groan escaping the raven-haired’s throat when he lays his eyes onto his big man’s asshole.

“Fuck,” he rasps again – before Erwin feels Levi’s hot breath brush over his entrance followed by his wet and hot tongue slipping out of his mouth and swiping over his ring of muscles languidly; and Erwin swears he feels an echo of the wet muscle glide across his cock head, a drop of precum beading at the tip as the blond man releases a moan he wasn’t even aware of holding in, shivers running up and down the whole of his bog body.

“Ohhhh Gooood…”

Levi chuckles lightly, the hot breath tickling Erwin’s hole as well as his crack, before he begins to lick it in earnest, his tongue going back and forth over his husband’s butt opening up to him as he’s teasing the ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue.

“Fuuuuck,” Erwin gasps as Levi’s licking him with more and more passion, using more pressure while also increasing the speed of his tongue.

“You like that…?” he mumbles against the puckering hole, his voice deep and raspy, and a deep shiver crawls down Erwin’s spine, making the man shudder.

“Y-yeah…” Erwin sounds breathless, his cock – beyond hard by now – pressed firmly between his heavy body and the top of the kitchen island.

“Yeah?” Levi breathes out playfully before sticking his tongue out again to lick circle his husband’s entrance one again.

“Yeah…!” Erwin’s answer transforms into a heavy moan midway, making Levi hum in appreciation and lust.

He begins his sweet tongue-torture anew, licking Erwin’s hole, kissing it, flicking his muscle across it, and Erwin doesn’t even fully register his own body’s movement, how his hips have started to thrust forward, rub his dick against the hard surface underneath him, because he’s so aroused, every nerve in his abdomen is sparking and he wriggles because he needs that friction, while his husband’s wet tongue continues to tease his hole.

Levi gives it a couple more licks, before he suddenly stops with his tongue right on the opening. Then, a slight push – and the tip breaches the ring of muscles and goes in a small moan, eliciting a delightful groan from Erwin, as Levi begins to fuck him with his tongue, pushing it further and further inside, until the blond man is sure that the whole of his husband’s hot muscle is moving in and out. Until Levi decides to go back to licking, teasing, circling – only to begin fucking Erwin again, switching it up.

Until Erwin can’t take anymore, his moans and groans turning into wanton whimpers and desperate outcries.

And as it becomes obvious, Levi can’t take it anymore either.

“Fuck!” the raven moans once again as his tongue leaves Erwin’s hole and he smacks his hand across the big man’s butt. “So,” he pants, making Erwin slowly turn his head to look back at his husband, groping both of Erwin’s globes. Hard. “Do I get to fuck you tonight?”

“Yeah…” Erwin breathes out, almost inaudible. But Levi catches it, opened, moist lips parted and turning into a contented smirk.

“Fuck,” he pants, before he gets up, shoves the bar stool away, almost making it fall over, and pulls his husband off the kitchen island back onto his feet. “Bed?”

“Yeah…” Erwin answers in a hushed voice, and that’s when Levi loops his arms around him and forces Erwin down, pressing his lips onto Erwin’s, who is only slightly taken aback by the mouth pressing onto his that had just been eating his asshole out; a second later he doesn’t give a shit at all anymore, because Levi is just such a darn good kisser, and it arouses him further.

Because Levi is also a darn good groper, his fingers suddenly moving south across his body to carry out a not-so-secret plan of playing with his husband’s balls and his cock, stroking it, while they continue to kiss deeply, their lips and tongues creating wet and sloppy smacking sounds. And when Erwin dares to put his hand between Levi’s legs, he most definitely feels that huge erection through the denim, the touch making Levi groan.

“Bed,” the raven nearly orders now, starting to walk Erwin back towards the door of the kitchen while not stopping to kiss him at all. “Come on, sugar,” he prompts, mumbling against Erwin’s lips that are letting low moans and sighs pass through – and then he takes Erwin’s hand and basically drags the man up the stairs to the bedroom, making the blond almost stumble.

Levi releases a pleased hum as he spots the lube and towels already prepared, the big one laid out on the bed to prevent the bedding from getting messy, and Erwin reaches behind his back to untie the apron, but Levi stops him, both of his hands reaching for his husband’s wrists and pulling them away, to the front.

“Keep it on,” he demands in a tone so sultry, it makes Erwin’s cock twitch and push against that pink fabric, lifting it up, and Levi smirks when he lowers his gaze and witnesses this.

“Fuck,” he pants again, looking Erwin in the eyes one more time, before he starts to frantically tear and rip at his clothes, getting rid of every piece in what is probably a new record time, until he’s fully naked in front of his big blond husband, that big and thick dick as hard as a rock.

Erwin feels giddy and arousal surges through his veins, as hot as lava, when he falls to his knees, grabbing his husband’s erection to take it into his mouth – and the desperate moan Levi releases, as his head falls into his neck and his right hand fists into Erwin’s hair as the man starts bobbing his head, is making the blond man’s cock twitch and throb wickedly.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…” Levi keeps blabbering as Erwin pours all of his energy into the blowjob, taking his husband deep into his mouth, down his throat, fighting the gagging reflex, tears gathering in his eyes as he begins to have trouble breathing; but he doesn’t stop. And Levi almost comes. “Oh fuck, fuck, ohhhh, fuuuuuck!”

Erwin jerks his head back then, freeing Levi’s cock from his mouth with a pop and their eyes meet. Levi surprises Erwin by moving down to his knees too, capturing his face with both of his small hands, and his lips with his own, kissing him deeply and passionately.

“Bed,” he orders again, breathless, heavily aroused, his face reddish, chest heaving – and Erwin cannot believe that he has such a big effect on his husband; he feels proud. So fucking proud, and happy – and totally aroused too. And he really doesn’t think about his body in a negative way, because his brain is hardly even working with all the lust and desire flooding his insides, that cock of his throbbing and demanding attention, just like his asshole is.

Levi makes him lie down on his stomach, spreads Erwin’s thighs gently, kneeling down between them, smearing his fingers with lube and also adding some of the slightly cold substance right into Erwin’s entrance, the man wincing slightly as the cool gel fills his inside.

“It’s okay…” Levi whispers, as he places his finger at Erwin’s hole, circling it in a teasing but at the same time soft manner, the other hand massaging his husband’s ass cheek, pushing it to the side. “Fuck, you’re so sexy, _sugar_ ,” he mumbles as he pushes his first finger in and starts wiggling it inside, feeling up the inner walls – and Erwin is so aroused, it really doesn’t take much time until Levi is slowly pushing three fingers in and out, swirling them inside, rubbing Erwin’s prostate, drawing desperate cries of pleasure from his lips, his cock moving against the towel underneath on the bed.

“Ugh… Ugh!”

“You feelin’ it, sweetheart?” Levi purrs, making a ton of shivers spread all across Erwin’s naked skin.

He nods. Frantically, gasping for air, releasing it in form of an elongated, desperate, pleading moan. “Oh God…”

“You want my dick, _cupcake_?”

Erwin nods again. Even more vehemently than he did before.

“Fuck,” is all that Levi has to say to that, his shaky voice low and full of desire, before he pries Erwin’s legs apart even further, positioning his cock at his husband’s entrance, pushing in immediately, making Erwin jerk his head back, his fingers fist into the bedding.

“Haaaaaa…!”

Levi’s dick is fully inside, pushing beautifully against Erwin’s prostate, the black-haired man’s fingers pushing into the flesh around his hips for support before he begins to thrust into his husband’s stretched, loose asshole.

Until he suddenly pulls out, grabbing Erwin’s upper arm, pulling him back and onto the knees, and the blond, totally aroused man is completely confused and only catches on what is going on, as suddenly Levi lies down on the bed on his back, gazing up at him, his fingers still wrapped around the man’s arm.

“Ride me…” Levi pants, beads of sweat visible on his temple, his hair dishevelled, some of the strands plastered to his forehead, his wet dick twitching visible, precum mixed with lube shimmering on the length, on the glittering, bulbous cock head, “please…”

Erwin swallows, some of his lack of confidence floating on the surface of his mind, holding him back at first, almost aborting the whole thing, asking Levi if they could keep going like they did just now, so that Levi wouldn’t be able to look at his huge belly, the pink fabric of the apron not covering up anything, making it worse actually by highlighting every curve of his body. But when he looks deep into Levi’s eyes, into that flushed and terribly aroused face of his spouse, all those thoughts are obliterated, and Erwin even feels a little bit ashamed – because he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about that. He was and is supposed to focus on Levi and his husband’s pleasure. And obviously the man wants to look at him while he’s still wearing that apron, fucking himself on Levi’s cock.

Another wave of arousal travels through his body as he looks down on the big prick, and he gives himself a push, straddling his husband, whose hands come to rest on the blond man’s big thighs immediately, the raven giving out a long, pleased groan as Erwin grabs his dick, holding it up and lets himself sink down onto it slowly – and then he’s groaning himself, because at this angle Levi’s huge cock pushes against his prostate so much, Erwin nearly sees stars.

“Oh fuck, yeah,” Levi growls – and Erwin doesn’t even get the chance to properly ride the man, because Levi’s fingers dig into his hips and he starts thrusting upwards at a relentless pace, making Erwin moan and whimper uncontrollably, his own hard cock bouncing up and down like crazy. “Touch your dick, Erwin, ugh,” Levi moans, sucking in air through clenched teeth to release it as loud moan, “come on baby, touch your dick, _I’m close, I’m close, I’m close…!_ ”

Levi’s heavy arousal and his nearing climax are a boost to Erwin’s own lust, his muscles jumping, his balls tingling, his cock feeling hot and titillating, and when he touches it and begins to jerk himself off, he really doesn’t need much to come, as Levi’s hard dick keeps hitting his sweet spot – and Erwin comes, spreads his juice all over Levi’s flat stomach, his ass tightening and pulling Levi across the edge, his slender body arching up relentlessly, his whole body jerking, those small fingers digging into Erwin’s skin as he, too, climaxes buried deep inside of Erwin.

“Fuuuuuuuck…!” he groans, his voice raspy, and then goes totally limp, his upper body and head falling back onto the pillow with a soft thud, his arms sliding off of Erwin’s hips and thighs to plop down on the mattress. Levi’s breathing is still elevated as Erwin slowly climbs off of him and the bed, his own thighs trembling, and quickly grabs some of the tissues to dry his ass so that none of the cum will stain the bed; he also wiped it off of Levi’s stomach, moving up and down as he is still trying to catch his breath. And when their eyes meet, Levi gives Erwin the softest smile ever – and it makes warmth spread inside of the big blond man’s chest.

“Come here, sugar,” Levi murmurs, holding out both of his arms, and Erwin gladly complies, lets himself be embraced, attaching himself to his husband’s body, cuddling up to him, his leg thrown over Levi’s, head resting on the man’s chest and shoulder, Levi’s face leaning against Erwin’s. “That… was…” Levi starts, panting once again, “that was amazing,” he finishes, tilting his head a little to press a kiss onto Erwin’s forehead. “I fucking love you, Erwin.”

They take a quick shower together and Erwin realises with a blush that the apron is full of cum and lube as he puts it in the hamper. Then, they finally have the pizza together, and Erwin is so fucking happy and even a bit proud that Levi likes it so much and keeps complimenting him. They also finish the bottle of wine and cuddle some on the sofa, watching an episode of a show together.

“Babe,” Levi says as it ends. He sounds warm, and he gives Erwin an equally soft smile. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Erwin jokes lightly. “Switching off the TV?”

Levi shakes his head, grinning lightly. “No,” he says, hand wandering gently over Erwin’s arm. “For today. The pizza, the wine – and you in that apron.” Erwin feels giddy. A little bit embarrassed too, but mostly giddy.

“So… you liked it?”

Levi laughs. “I think you saw and felt just how much I liked that,” he counters, teasing. “It, uh… It also meant and means a lot to me, because I know that for you to overcome your shyness and present yourself like that to me takes… a lot. So, I’m really proud of you, and I’m extremely grateful, and please, please, please believe me that you really looked absolutely hot in that apron and that apron-sex is probably going to be in my top 5 from now on, and I would love for us to do this again.”

Erwin knows he’s blushing, a mix of shame and happiness flooding his insides. “Top 5?” he picks up. “What are the other four?”

His husband chuckles, maybe even a bit shyly. But then he’s blunt again. In that charming way of his. “Okay, so rimming you in any scenario is definitely in there. Feeding you while I fuck you, definitely, too. Garden-sex, or pool-sex, fuck – because that was just hot, and a tiny bit dangerous probably too because of the neighbours and shit. But no risk, no fun, right? Aaaand… kitchen sex. I love kitchen-sex. When you took me on the kitchen-island for the first time I nutted so hard. I think about it every time I masturbate.”

Levi’s slightly vulgar, but at the same time very sexy, elaboration makes Erwin laugh. “…I like kitchen-sex, too…” he admits, and Levi places a kiss onto his husband’s cheek.

And then it’s time for his final surprise.

“I need to show you something,” he says to Levi before walking off to retrieve his mobile. “Here, take a look,” he says, handing him over the device and making him look at the picture of two cats. One feline is as black as the night, elegant and slender, with hypnotic green eyes – the one next to it, lying awkwardly on the floor, nearly four times its size, a fat tomcat with golden fur.

“Oh my, what the… This is fucking cute,” Levi says laughing.

“The black one is called Charcoal and the big one is called Nugget.”

Levi laughs some more. “Who do they belong to?”

“Us – if you want to.”

Levi blinks, looking Erwin in the eyes. “Pardon me?”

Erwin sighs. “Look, we’ve been wanting to get a cat since the beginning of the year but corona and all my school stressed fucked up those plans – but I didn’t forget about them and I had Isabel actually looking for a cat – or cats – for the two of us, and she says this couple is perfect, because they get along with dogs and, well, the resemblance is… Yeah…” Levi is giggling, his eyes wandering from the pictures of the two cats to Erwin. “The resemblance is uncanny,” the blond continues. “So: Those cats are looking for a home and the owner, an older couple who doesn’t have the strength to take care of them anymore, are willing to hand them over to us. So what do you say?”

Levi’s beaming – and it’s so fucking cute, Erwin nearly melts.

“When can we get them?”

Two weeks later, Charcoal and Nugget move into the Ackerman-household – and merely a month later, they cannot be separated from Titan who loves them just as much. And Erwin’s teasing Levi almost everyday about having caught him cuddling with the cats in bed, the raven-haired shouting at him to shut the hell up, only to kiss him in the next instance.

**END**


End file.
